Te quiero a ti
by chulula2000
Summary: Ichigo se muda con su familia a la ciudad de karakura. Nuevas amistades,lugares y va a conocer a su primer amor. Pero sus pesadillas lo atormentan por las noches. ¿Estos sueños tienen algún significado? ¿Podrá salvar a la persona que ama? mundo alterno
1. Volverte a ver

Bueno este es mi primer fic, es muy importante para mi que dejen reviews, especialmente criticas, así aprendo mejorar mi escritura y poder crear buenas historias. Espero que les guste!!!!

Ah me olvidaba **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Tite Kubo!**

**Te quiero a ti**

**Cap. 1**

Era una tarde soleada con un tono rojizo profundo, esas que te ayudan a pensar. Ese día se encontraba un joven de 16 años, pelinaranja de ojos marrones viendo como se ocultaba el sol. No podía dejar de pensar en que a partir del próximo día ya no iba a poder disfrutar de esos maravillosos atardeceres. Ichigo, él chico que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos poseía un rostro cansado y triste con el ceño fruncido. A día siguiente se mudaba junto con su familia, se iba a tener que separar de sus amigos, de sus lugares favoritos, de todo lo que le rodeo durante tantos años. Ichigo no era el tipo de persona que suele demostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero cualquiera que lo viera podría comprender lo que sentía.

Esa noche tubo un sueño muy extraño, en el sueño se encontraba frente a un lago el cual presentía haber estado antes. Era de noche y todo estaba iluminado por la luna, habían algunas luciérnagas, el se encontraba sentado en la orilla con un sentimiento de tristeza. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó a ver quien era......se nubló su vista y sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago.

-Despierta hijo hoy es un hermoso día para mudarse!!- Exclamó Isshin el padre de Ichigo con un pie sobre el estomago de este .

-¡Maldito, ¡baka!- Gritó Ichigo enfadado dando le un puñetazo a su padre- ¿Qué clase de padre golpea a su hijo para despertarle?- Pregunto el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido.

-Otosan deja de molestar a Ichi-ni, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó dulcemente Yuzu a Ichigo, una de las hermanas de Ichigo

-Termínenla ya, alguien debe cargar las cajas hasta el camión - Comentó fríamente Karin, la otra hermana de Ichigo.

-Masaki, nuestros hijos cada día son mas crueles- decía Isshin con los ojos llorosos frente a un retrato de la misma.

Después de la gran escena la familia comenzaron los aprontes. Al cabo de algunas horas habían cargado sus pertenencias. En ese momento ya se encontraban en el camión rumbo a su nuevo hogar, en la ciudad de Karakura.

Llegaron a su nueva casa, era bonita. Tenía un pequeño jardín en el frente, con distintos tipos de plantas. Era amplia de dos pisos y con grandes ventanas.

Ichigo decidió a caminar para poder ir conociendo su nuevo hogar. Debía admitir que era un lindo barrio, las casas eran lindas y pintorescas. A lo lejos vio un parque, perfecto para sentarse a tomar el fresco. Se iba acercando cuando oyó un grito perteneciente a una chica.

-Vamos linda ven conmigo a pasar el rato- dijo un hombre de forma pervertida, tomando la mano de la adolescente.

-Suélteme, me esta haciendo daño. No iré a ningún lugar- grito tratando de soltarse una ojigris.

_Déjala en paz- Dijo Ichigo tomando la mano del hombre con la cual él sujetaba a la chica. Luego comenzó a apretarla hasta que el hombre empezó a sentir dolor y finalmente soltó la mano de la chica.

-¡Oye esto no es contigo!- grito el hombre y salió corriendo.

-m..muchas g..- dijo la ojigris cabizbaja con la voz entre cortada.

-No hay de que, ¿te encuentras....- se cortó Ichigo al girarse y ver a la joven. Era una hermosa joven de piel pálida, poseía unos brillantes ojos grises y pelo color naranja igual que el suyo, pero en un tono un poco mas oscuro. Llevaba unas pequeñas horquillas celestes con forma de flores que sujetaban dos mechones de su cabello, Su cuerpo era muy maduro para una chica de su edad. Vestía una camisa blanca con un gatito pequeño en la parte inferior hacia la izquierda de esta, y una pollera no muy debajo de las rodillas rosa, con algunos detalles en blanco.

-¿Te.... con..conozco?- preguntó la joven.

-No de hecho hoy me eh mudado, soy Kurosaki Ichigo- se presentó Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla y algo confuso por la pregunta.

-Gomene... soy Inuoe Orihime- se presentó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Debo irme- salió corriendo sin explicación.

-¡Espera!- gritó el pelinaranja pero ella ya se encontraba lejos

_-La gente de aquí si que es rara, primero me pregunta si me conoce y luego se va corriendo. Aunque era muy linda y su sonrisa era muy hermosa -_ Pensó el chico y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

-Pero ¿En qué estas pensando?- se dijo así mismo sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado y finalmente decidió marchar para su casa.

No muy lejos de allí dentro de un apartamento se encontraba una adolescente de ojos grises y cabello naranja. Estaba totalmente roja.

-Estoy segura era él- se hablaba a si misma.

Salió corriendo hacia una habitación, al parecer era la habitación de ella. Se agacho y buscó debajo de su cama, sacó una caja bastante grande. Comenzó a revolver cosas dentro de ella, saco dibujos hechos aparentemente por ella, libros infantiles, colores, figuritas, cartas, hasta que se detuvo. Levantó una pequeña fotografía, en ella se encontraban dos niños de 6 años aproximadamente . La limpió un poco ya que tenía un poco de polvo, se podía ver claramente dos niños de cabellos naranja. Uno de los niños era una niña que tenia el pelo corto por los hombros, vestía un vestido de color blanco y poseía una hermosa sonrisa. Al lado de esa chica se encontraba un niño del mismo color de pelo pero un poco mas claro, el cual no sonreía pero no parecía estar molesto. Vestía una camiseta verde y unos pantalones azules.

-Definitivamente es el..... pero no se acuerda de mi- Susurro Inuoe con un tono melancólico y una lágrima no tardó de caer, mojando la foto la cual estaba viendo.

-Es normal ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello- sacándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

Guardó la fotografía dentro de un cuaderno. Fue a la cocina para prepararse algo para comer, estaba pensando en comer pescado frito con dulce de frutilla. Orihime solía preparar comidas extrañas que solo ella comía, cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

_-¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?- pensó la joven._

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba Tatsuki su mejor amiga, era un poco mas baja que ella, era morocha de pelo corto, un poco agresiva y dedicada al karate.

-Konichiwa Orihime-chan- saludó contenta Tatsuki

-Hola Tatsuki ¿Cómo has estado?, ven pasa- Le dio la bienvenida Orihime a su amiga.

-Gracias Orihime- Dijo Tatsuki, cuando vio el rostro de su amiga no dudo en preguntarle como se sentía. La conocía hace ya varios años, sabía que había estado llorando.

-Estoy bien Tatsuki-chan- Respondió Orihime con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Pero sabía que su amiga no le iba a creer.

-Esta bien si no me quieres contar ahora pero mañana me lo tendrás que contar- Le animó Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

-Arigato Tatsuki-chan- Respondió Orihime con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que siempre podía confiar en Tatsuki, ella era su mejor amiga y siempre la había apoyado.

Ichigo iba camino a su casa sin parar de pensar en la joven que había conocido. Entró a su casa se sacó las zapatilla que tenía puestas para poder colocarse sus pantuflas, y poder dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-¡Ichigo otra vez llegas tarde a la cena! ¡Hasta en tu nueva casa no respetas los horarios¡- Exclamó Isshin dándole una patada a su hijo.

-¿Qué clase de padre recibe así a su hijo a la casa?- Devolviéndole el golpe a su padre.

-¡¡No bajes tu guardia!!- Dándole Isshin una patada directa a la cara a Ichigo. Pero Ichigo fue mas rápido, se agacho le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a su padre.

-La comida esta lista....Ahhhhhhhhh- Gritó Yuzu alarmada por ver padre e hijo golpeándose- Por favor no se lastimen la comida se enfría- Avisó Yuzu un poco molesta por la escena.

-Déjalos ya se arreglarán- Dijo Karin ignorando lo que ocurría.

Luego de la rutinaria escena de la tarde la familia se sentó a comer. Al principio no cruzaban ninguna palabra, pero luego Yuzu comenzó hablar acerca de que había conocido a la vecina, su vecina se llamaba Chitose. Ella les estuvo ayudando con la mudanza, era de mas o menos de la edad de Ichigo. Era rubia no muy alta, tenía un rostro delicado y un poco infantil . Al menos fue así como la describió Yuzu.

Finalmente Ichigo se dirige a su cuarto para poder dormir, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo por el sueño que tubo la noche anterior. A parte el próximo día comenzaba a ir al instituto, no era una persona muy sociable le costa hacer amigos, y se pasaba metiendo en problemas debido a su color de pelo.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció sin recordar ningún sueño. Bajó de las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, desayuno se despidió y marchó hacia su instituto.

-Buenos días, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero- Informó la profesora a sus alumnos que con ansias esperaban a su nuevo compañero. Algunos esperaban que fuera una chica linda, otros esperaban que fuera un chico lindo, a otros se les era indiferente. – Vamos puedes pasar- abrió la puerta la profe.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, un gusto en conocerlos- Se presentó el pelinaranja deseando poder sentarse.

-A ver mmm..... siéntate detrás de Inuoe- Le señaló la profesora el asiento vacío que se encontraba detrás de la chica.

Cuando Inuoe vio a Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y saber que lo iba tener mas cerca la sonrojaba mas.

-Ohayo K..Ku..Kurosaki-kun- Trató de hablar Orihime totalmente avergonzada después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Ohayo Inuoe.

Orihime simplemente le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas y decidió prestar atención en la clase, cada tanto miraba al de reojo al pelinaranja. De alguna forma se sentía feliz de tenerlo cerca. Sentía que sus sentimientos por el no habían cambiado en nada, que aun lo quería a pesar que él no la recuerde.

Por otro lado Ichigo estaba contento de que la ojigris estuviera en su clase, podía sentir el delicioso perfume de Orihime y eso lo hacía sonrojarse.

Al termino de la clase Orihime estaba ansiosa por hablarle a Ichigo, pero Tatsuki la tomo del hombro.

-Oye Orihime a ti te gusta ese chico- no era una pregunta, sino una directa afirmación por parte de la morocha.

-Etto.......- Orihime estaba roja y eso que estaba con su mejor amiga.

-¿ y bien?- Preguntó insistiendo su amiga.

-¡SI ME GUSTA!- Termino gritando la joven. –Lo conocí ayer de tarde..... o mas bien me lo volví a encontrar- le contó a su amiga, pero la ultima parte casi susurrando.

-¿Era por él que llorabas ayer?- Pregunto de forma seria su amiga.

-Si, es que es duro que una persona a la que estimes mucho no se acuerde de ti.-le habló con aires de tristeza a Tatsuki.

-Acaso ¿es él chico que me contaste, él de tu antiguo barrio?

-Si es él- afirmó Orihime con la cabeza gacha

-Bueno entonces has que te recuerde- le recomendó su amiga- y si no te recuerda vuelve a establecer la relación que tenias antes con el.

-Arigato Tatsuki-chan – abrazó la pelinaranja a la morocha.

En el salón

-Ohyo! Soy Asano Keigo- Se presento un chico un poco mas bajo que el pelinaranja -y el es Chad- señalando a un chico alto de descendencia mexicana.

Así comenzó Ichigo una relación con sus compañeros de clase.

Orihime que ya se encontraba de nuevo en el salón, dispuesta a invitar a almorzar a Ichigo. La joven y el pelinaranja fueron amigos en la infancia, pero luego de la trágica muerte de Sora el hermano mayor de Orihime, sus familiares decidieron cambiar de barrio a la chica. La pelinaranja nunca olvidó la promesa que le hizo cierto pelinaranja en la orilla de un lago. Pero de pronto todos sus recuerdos se nublaron cuando ve a una chica acercándose a Kurosaki-kun.

_-¿Por qué de todas las chicas tenía que ser Chitose la que esta hablando con Kurosaki-kun?- _Pensó aturdida la pelinaraja.

Mientras Ichigo hablaba con Chitose

-Tu debes ser mi nuevo vecino Ichigo, ¿no?- Cuestionó la joven rubia descripta por Yuzu.

-Y tu debes de ser Chitose- Asumió Ichigo , aunque se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Si quieres al final de clase nos vamos juntos a casa- invitó Chitose a Ichigo- Lástima que no nos haya tocado en el mismo salón.

- Ok mas tarde nos vemos- se despidió el pelinaranja. Ya que el profesor había entrado a la clase.

Debía admitir que la que Chitose era linda, amable, simpática y podía ver gran determinación en sus palabras.

Tuvieron una última clase la cual fue la mas aburrida de toda la mañana. El profesor comenzó a plantear un trabajo en grupo de a dos el cual se debería entregar en fin de año. Tenían que llevar un adelanto por mes, se trataba de un proyecto que era necesario para salvar el año. Los grupos se elegirían a través de los conceptos que tenía el profesor de cada alumno.

-Para mañana deben de traerme la idea principal sobre que se va a tratar su proyecto. Al oír estas palabras todos los alumnos comenzaron a preocuparse.- Indicó la tarea para el día siguiente. -Veo que tienen un compañero nuevo- Comentó el profesor mirando hacia Ichigo.- Lo mejor será que hagas el trabajo con Inuoe, ella es una de las mejores alumnas; también es la delegada de la clase. Te podrá asesorar bien.

Dichas las palabras del profesor los dos pelinaranjas se quedaron mirando. La ojigris estaba súper feliz y muy nerviosa por hacer el trabajo con Ichigo. El poseedor de los ojos de color chocolate no podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, el poder pasar tiempo con Inuoe. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían quitaron las miradas de uno en el otro rápidamente.

Continuará...............Si ustedes quieren!!!

Please!!!! dejen reviews !!!!!

Sayonara!!!!


	2. Compañeros

Aqui les traje la conti espero que la disfruten!!!! Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Kubo Tite- sama

**Cap.2**

Finalizadas las clases, los estudiantes arreglaban el punto de encuentro para poder cumplir con su tarea. Ichigo se encontraba en la entrada del instituto esperando a Orihime quien había ido al baño. Ambos jóvenes arreglaron de hacer la tarea en la casa de la chica. Era un día hermoso, con un sol brillante y una leve brisa que refrescaba . En ese momento Ichigo ve a Chitose acercándose a él. La veía detenidamente, caminaba lento y cuidando cada paso que daba, lo que la hacía mas interesante.

Todos allí miraban el comportamiento de la chica. Chitose era una chica popular, siempre rodeada de un grupo de amigas, vistiendo la mejor ropa y accesorios, muchos chicos gustaban de ella, y claro miraban con envidia a su nuevo compañero.

-Gracias por esperarme Ichigo-kun, podemos ir yendo- le agradeció Chitose con una gran sonrisa y con pequeño rubor en las mejillas, aunque no entendía la razón por la cual Ichigo no se movía de allí.

-Sumimasen Chitose-san no voy a ir a mi casa ahora, tengo que hacer una tarea en grupo- Se disculpó Ichigo con la mano detrás de su nuca.

-Pero ¿Con quién haces el trabajo? Tal vez viva para el mismo lado y podemos ir juntos hasta mitad del camino.- preguntó ansiosa la rubia con una mirada un poco maliciosa.

-Con Inuoe Orihime- Le contestó asombrado por la transformación de la cara de la chica, en el momento que oyó el nombre de su compañera. Toda la alegría que tenía en un momento se desvaneció como arte de magia.

-Bueno nos vemos luego- Se despidió con una leve sonrisa, pero en vez de irse volvió a entrar al instituto.

* * *

Mientras Orihime se encontraba en el baño.

_-Que nervios, Kurosaki-kun va ir a casa, voy a estar sola con él. -_ Pensaba alegremente la joven mientras se arreglaba su ropa, pelo y sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta del baño, la pelinaranja se asustó al principio. Luego se acercó a ver que había pasado, no había tanto viento como para que la puerta se cerrase sola. Pensó que podría ser una persona la cual necesitase su ayuda, pero al final descubrió que la causante del ruido fue nada mas ni nada menos que Chitose.

-Al fin te encuentro prin-ce-si-ta- La miró Chitose de arriba a bajo deletreando el significado de su nombre de forma despectiva.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- Preguntó tímidamente Orihime a la chica que tenía en frente.

En el pasado cuando eran niñas Chitose por envidia a Orihime , siempre le hacía bromas pesadas, trataba de dejarla en ridículo y hasta trató de culparla de un incidente que ella no cometió. Todo era porque a Chitose le gustaba ser el centro de atención, Orihime no podía evitar el color de su cabello el cual llamaba la atención de todos en su escuela.

Un día Chitose y sus amigas acorralaron a Orihime y le cortaron el cabello, ese día la pelinaranja nunca lo pudo olvidar. Su familia la cambiaron de escuela a otra en la cual conoció a Tatsuki, hoy su mejor amiga. Con quien que vivió la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia.

Años mas tarde se encontró a Chitose en el instituto, pero esta vez no estaba sola sino que con Tatsuki, quien siempre la defendía.

-Me enteré que tienes que hacer un a tarea con Ichigo-kun- Hablaba Chitose mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia Orihime con cara de odio.

-Si eh.. lo sino Chitose pero debo irme- Lo que mas deseaba Orihime en ese momento era estar lo mas lejos posible de la rubia con cara de arpía. Aparte Ichigo la estaba esperando, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la barriga al pensar el él. La ojigris intento pasar por la puerta ignorando a Chitose.

Pero esta la temo del brazo fuertemente clavándole las uñas y le advirtió.

-Mira Ichigo-kun es mío, no intentes nada con él, aléjate o si no.....- paro de hablar para mirar los ojos de Orihime y casi en secreto le dijo- hace tiempo que no juego a la peluquera. Y finalmente la soltó tirándola al piso, se dio vuelta y miró a la ojigris de reojo.- Ya estas advertida- le dijo y se marchó.

_-Tanta mala suerte tengo que el chico que me gusta también le tiene que gustar a ella- _Pensaba Orihime mentirás se levantaba y se dirigía cabizbaja al lugar donde se encontraba Ichigo. Orihime al ver al pelinaranja no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, en cada segundo que pasaba, cada paso que daba, las palabras de Chitose se repetían dentro de su mente. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, practicó un par de veces su sonrisa y se dirigió a donde estaba Ichigo.

-Siento la demora- le dijo Orihime al chico que se encontraba de espalda frente a ella.

-No te preocupes In....¿estabas llorando?- Decía el chico hasta que se dio vuelta y vio el rostro de la joven, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- No estoy bien Kurosaki-kun es que me entro una basurita en el ojo- Mentía Inuoe y sonreía para fingir su tristeza. Lo cual la hizo sentir culpable por estarle mintiendo al chico y no tardó en derramar otra lágrima.

Para su sorpresa el chico le secó la lágrima con su mano acariciándole su mejilla.- no llores por favor- le susurró Ichigo al oído. Orihime quedó totalmente congelada y con la cara roja. No daba crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo, por ese instante agradeció a Dios por lo ocurrido.

-Eh...ku..Kurosaki-kun- Trató de decir dando vuelta la cara para que Ichigo no viera su rostro todo colorado.

-Sumimasen Inuoe.. yo no debí- se trataba de disculpar el joven que también se encontraba sonrojado por la situación.

_-Por Dios que rayos estas haciendo Ichigo? Apenas la conoces.-_ Pensaba confundido.

-Bueno...eh ¿vamos yendo?- pregunto la chica que ya había cesado de llorar y se veía claramente una sonrisa sincera.

El joven la quedo mirando detenidamente a la joven, sentía como si la conociera de hace tiempo. Él no era alguien de muchos amigos, pero a ella la sentía bastante cercana, algo de confianza, una persona con quien poder hablar, con quien poder crear una amistad.

-Si vamos- Contestó, y ambos jóvenes partieron en dirección a la casa de Orihime.

Durante el camino ambos pelinaranja iban callados sin decir ni una sola palabra, ninguna clase de sonido, era un silencio bastante incómodo. Se podían ver algunas personas caminando apuradas en las veredas, otros niños jugando a la pelota en las esquinas, todos disfrutando de la hermosa tarde. A pesar que se venía pronto el Otoño todavía se podía disfrutar de algunas tardes de verano.

Orihime no aguantaba mas aquel silencio, era totalmente perturbarte. Aunque después de lo sucedido era normal que existiera ese silencio. El solo recordar lo sucedido a Orihime de dio una sensación agradable, como en aquellos tiempos. Se armó de valor y dijo lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente.

-Que lindo día ¿no?- Pero para su sorpresa ambos jóvenes dijeron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. Las carcajadas no tardaron en salir, realmente era una situación graciosa. ¿Cómo con algo tan sencillo se logra pasar tan buenos momentos? Y si, así era para ellos.

-Llegamos Kurosaki-kun- Le avisó Inuoe a su compañero señalando un pequeño edificio con cuatro apartamentos.

Lo invitó a pasar, le ofreció unas pantuflas que eran naranja y tenían dibujos de gatitos. La cara del joven lo dijo todo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca un poco abierta y una ceja levantada.

_-Realmente son ridículas- _Pensó, pero al ver que Inuoe no tenía mas pantuflas, a no ser de unas rosas con dibujo de frutillas que quedaban. Prefirió no decir nada. Orihime se rió a ver la expresión de Ichigo, pero desgraciadamente esas eran las únicas pantuflas que tenía.

-Gomenasai Kurosaki-kun – Se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes me agradan mucho- Regalándole una sonrisa a Orihime, la cual quedo muy contenta por el gesto. Igualmente lo primero que iba a hacer al día siguiente era comprar un par nuevo de pantuflas blancas.

Orihime marcho a la cocina e Ichigo se quedo en el comedor. No era muy grande, tenía una mesita baja en el medio con dos almohadones en los costados para sentarse y un pequeño florero en medio de la mesa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color marfil y el piso de parqué, tenía muebles y también cuadros. Sin duda la pelinaranja tenía buen gusto para decorar.

-Kurosaki-kun que prefieres pastel de carne con salsa cuatro quesos, panceta y azúcar impalpable o ramen instantáneo- Gritó la chica desde la cocina

Ichigo no podía creer lo que le estaba ofreciendo para comer pero sin duda esa era la parte que mas le agradaba a ella. –Ramen.- Contestó

Al cabo de un rato apareció la pelinaranja con la comida

-Itadakimasu- Dijeron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a almorzar. Ichigo no podía dejar de ver como Orihime comía aquella comida con ingredientes algo......no... no había explicación para la combinación de los mismos.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun? ¿no te gusta?- Preguntó la ojigris al ver que el joven no tocaba su comida y por su extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Ie- Contestó rápidamente y comenzó a comer el ramen un poco apresurado, debido que le dio un poco de vergüenza.

Luego del almuerzo Ichigo ayudó a Orihime a levantar los platos y se dispusieron a resolver su tarea. Tenía que tratarse de un tema interesante y de agrado para el profe. Comenzaron a anotar toda una lluvia de ideas, para ver bien que tema iban a elegir.

Sus anotaciones decían: fútbol, muñecas, animales en extinción, el clima y el calentamiento global, el desarrollo de los medios de comunicación, los aviones, la globalización, las estrellas, el Internet.

Era todos los temas interesante y aburridos al mismo tiempo hasta que exclamó repentinamente Inuoe –¡Dejavu!.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confuso el chico ya que nunca había oído esa palabra antes.

-Es cuando vivís algo y sentís que ya lo habías vivido antes o algo así, es que no lo recuerdo bien como era- se cuestionaba a si misma pero estaba segura que no le había errado mucho.

-Suena interesante, me agrada- comentó Ichigo quien había sacado una nueva hoja para escribir el nombre del tema.

Llenó la hoja con toda la información solicitada por el profesor. Al final colocó su nombre y el de Orihime en la parte superior izquierda de la hoja.

-_Sin duda suenan bien juntos-_ pensaba la chica acercándose a donde se encontraba Ichigo para ver el trabajo, se agacho al lado del pelinaranja.

El pelinaranja se sonrojó al sentir a Orihime tan cerca de él, podía sentir el delicioso aroma de su perfume que lo enloquecía, veía la gracia con la que caían sus cabellos, la delicada piel de la chica que con cada roce él se estremecía. Le agradaba tenerla cerca. Hasta que vio el brazo de Orihime que estaba apoyado en la mesa, el cual tenía cuatro pequeñas marcas que parecían heridas. La curiosidad rondaba por la mente de Ichigo, que no se aguantaba las ganas de preguntarle, hasta que finalmente le preguntó- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

Pero cuando Ichigo le pregunto le tocó con el dedo índice el lugar donde Chitose había herido a la pelinaranja. Inuoe al sentir el dedo de Ichigo sintió dolor, y su brazo le fallo provocando una inevitable caída de espalda.

Orihime cerró los ojos esperando a sentir el aterrizaje de su cuerpo sobre el piso, pero para su sorpresa sintió como la abrazaban para evitar su caída. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Ichigo la estaba abrazando, no podía ver su rostro, ni sus cabellos naranja, solo podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su perfume, su respiración, y como latía su corazón.

Mientras que Ichigo solo se dedicaba a mirarla, aunque solo podía mirar su cabellera naranja. Bajó su vista y pudo ver la delantera de la chica, al rato se percató que sufría de un pequeño derrame nasal. Se limpió rápidamente con su mano.

_-Vamos Ichigo, es tu compañera de clase __**¡compórtate!**_- Se rezongaba a si mismo.

_-Pero es muy linda, tan frágil, delicada y la tengo en mis brazos-_ Se contradecía al mismo tiempo.

El joven estaba teniendo una fiera batalla en su interior hasta que ve como Orihime se levanta.

-Gomenasai Kurosaki-kun- Se disculpó con una reverencia y le alzó la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

Ichigo tomo la mano de Orihime y se paro, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando tiernamente a los ojos y no soltaban sus manos. Ichigo cada ves se acercaba mas al rostro de Orihime jalando suavemente la mano de ella hacia él, ella solo se dejaba llevar por la situación , sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, la pelinaranja atinó a cerrar los ojos.............

Y si, paso eso, lo que nadie esperaba ni se lo imaginaba. Los dos jóvenes tuvieron tanta suerte que en ese instante........sonó el timbre del apartamento de la joven.

Al sentir el timbre los pelinaranja se separaron rápidamente. Ichigo se sentó en el almohadón y miraba hacia un costado. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, todavía su mente no podía creer lo que casi sucede, realmente no se animaba a ver el rostro de la chica. Orihime con síntomas parecidos se arregla un poco la ropa y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Ichigo con los nervios comienza a ver el lugar mas detalladamente, hasta que alcanza a ver una foto en la que había una niña de cinco o seis años, la cual tenía una cabellera naranja que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Al lado de la niña se podía ver a un joven mucho mayor que ella. -_Seguramente la niña sería Orihime y la otra persona el hermano_- pensó el joven que no dejaba de ver la fotografía.

-_**¡Grimmjow!- **_exclama la pelinaranja desde la puerta.

_**-¿Qué forma de saludar es esa?- **_Preguntó irónicamente el mencionado.

_Bueno perdón por demorar tanto con la conti, muchas grax por sus reviews. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Saludos!!!!!_ Gime-chan: sabes que te quiero un montón amiga aca te deje la conti, bueno vos sabes que costó bastante, muchas grax por tu ayuda espero que te guste. Usio-Amamiya: muchas gracias por tu comentario, voy a tratar de mejorar lo más que pueda. Me quede muy contenta ya que me encantan fics que haces vos, el cap18 de "Codiciando a la rosa de la Libertad" me encanto también espero conti. _**Saludos!!!!!**_ _**Sayonara!!!!!**_


	3. ¡Qué nervios!

Aquí les traje la conti, espero que la disfruten**.**

_Perdón por demorar tanto._

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo-sama.

Es importante que recuerden todos los sueños.

**Cap.3**

-Ho...hola Grimmjow, gomenasai es que no te esperaba- saludó Orihime sorprendida e invitando a pasar al joven que se encontraba en frente de ella.

Luego de la muerte del hermano de Orihime, su tía Shizune la trasladó a la ciudad de Karakura con la cual convivió durante seis años. Grimmjow era su vecino, con quien pudo cosechar una buena amistad. El joven tenía la misma edad que la pelinaranja y un cuerpo bien formado, practicaba fútbol y es bien parecido. Tenía ojos color turquesa y cabellos del mismo color solo que en un tono mas claro. Tiene una personalidad bastante egocéntrica, siempre demostrando ser el mejor, aunque en el fondo era muy compañero. Grimmjow iba al mismo instituto que los pelinaranja, pero se encontraba en la misma clase que Chitose.

-¿Cómo has estado mujer? Venía de la prac.......- Grimmjow no pudo terminar su oración al ver a Ichigo sentado en unos de los almohadones.

-E..etto... el es Kurosaki Ichigo, estamos haciendo una tarea para el instituto-. Trataba de explicar la pelinaranja con una mano en la nuca. Ella siempre vio a Grimmjow como un hermano, aunque era cociente que él la veía con otros ojos que no eran los de un hermano precisamente.

-Con que una tarea, pero yo nunca te había visto antes en el instituto- Decía el de los ojos turquesa mientras miraba con odio a Ichigo y se acercaba a él.-No me agradas lárgate ahora mismo – Le ordenó Grimmjow al tomándolo de la camisa y levantándolo del almohadón. Lo miraba fijamente con la intención de causarle miedo y que se arrepintiera de haber estado en ese lugar.

-Suéltame- Le dijo el pelinaranja que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tomó la muñeca de Grimmjow con el que le estaba sujetando la camisa y le apretó la para que le soltase. Grimmjow sintió dolor y finalmente soltó a Ichigo.- Igual yo ya me iba-. Ichigo tomó sus pertenencias, dejó la tarea sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Orihime.

La pelinaranja estaba inmóvil no sabía que hacer, pero una cosa si sabía, no quería que Ichigo se fuera y menos de esa manera.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a estar frente de Orihime, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando tiernamente a los ojos. Por ese instante era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos solos en otro mundo.

-Nos vemos Inuoe- Se despidió Ichigo con una dulce mirada.

-Nos vemos Kurosaki-kun- le saludó Orihime regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

* * *

_-¿Quién se cree ese idiota? O ¿Acaso eran novios?- _Se cuestionaba cierto pelinaranja rumbo a su hogar. - _No, no parecían novios pero...... la próxima vez que lo vea se va arrepentir de lo que hizo- _se contestaba a si mismo.

Ya se estaba viniendo la noche, se podía sentir cayendo el rocío. Se habían prendido las luces de la calle y todas las casas estaban iluminadas. Se podía ver dentro a las familias reunidas cenando o simplemente charlado.

_-Seguramente el viejo va golpearme cundo llegue a casa-_ se dijo comentó mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

-Konichiwa Ichi-ni- Saludaba Yuzu al recién llegado mientras preparaba la comida de esa noche.

-Konichiwa Yuzu y ¿Papá?- Preguntó Ichigo al ver que su padre no se encontraba dentro de la casa, o mejor dicho porque no había ido a golpearle.

-Tubo una reunión de médicos, vendrá mas tarde- Le contestó Yuzu con una sonrisa.

Luego de la cena de los hermanos Kurosaki, Ichigo se dirige a su cuarto. Subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Encendió la luz y miro hacia la ventana, era una noche de luna llena, Se podía ver el reflejo de la luna en el lago cerca de allí. Sin duda era un paisaje hermoso, en ese instante le vino a la mente la imagen de Orihime. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido y su rostro inmediatamente tomó un color rojizo.

_-¿Cómo podré mañana verla a la cara después de todo lo que ocurrió?-_ pensaba el pelinaranja acostado en su cama. _– Todavía encontrarme con el Idiota de Grimmjow-_ maldecía por su existencia.

Ichigo se levantó decidió aprontar su mochila del instituto para del día siguiente. Se fija en su panilla de horarios, que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, las materias del día siguiente. Abrió su mochila, sacó los cuadernos y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa. Notó que había un cuaderno que no era de él. Seguramente fuera de Orihime, lo había tomado sin querer cuando se marchó de la casa de la chica. Pero lo que el pelinaranja no sabía era que ese cuaderno se encontraba la foto en la que se estaban él y Orihime de niños.

_-Deberé devolverle esto a Orihime-_ Pensó Ichigo mientras dejaba el cuaderno sobre el escritorio. Termino de aprontar sus cosas y se acostó a dormir.

Esa noche tubo el mismo sueño que la noche anterior a su mudanza. Pero esta vez pudo notar el lago en el que se encontraba, era uno de su antiguo barrio. Solía ir allí de pequeño pero con el paso de los años perdió el interés de aquel lugar. Podía sentir una gran tristeza en su interior, era como si realmente estuviera viviendo aquello. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, era una mano suave, pequeña y muy delicada. Se voltea a ver quien era la persona, cuando la ve, era una niña pequeña, no podía ver su rostro. Solo podía ver que vestía un vestido blanco, el cual le resultaba algo familiar.

Luego la imagen de ese momento se fue junto con todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Fue como si su mente no le permitiera reconocer aquella persona.

En ese instante aparece él en el patio de su nuevo instituto. Se hallaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol tomando el fresco. Era un día soleado se veía todo muy tranquilo, habían algunos adolescentes teniendo clase de educación física, otros participando de los clubes, como tenis y atletismo.

En un momento se percata de que había alguien recostado sobre él, gira su cabeza para ver quien era. La persona que se encontraba a su lado era.........

Sonó el despertado, ya era hora de levantarse. Sin duda era un sueño extraño especialmente el primero. Soñar dos veces con lo mismo no era algo común en su vida. Se vistió y partió a la cocina para poder desayunar con su familia. Bajando las escaleras pudo evitar fácilmente los ataques de su padre.

-Ohayo Ichigo, veo que has mejorado- le saludaba su padre mientras se preparaba para golpearlo de nuevo.

-Ohayo Otosan- saludó Ichigo desinteresado a lo que le decía el padre.

-No comiencen ustedes dos, el desayuno ya esta listo- rezongaba Yuzu al ver padre e hijo peleando.

- ¿Qué tranquila es esta mañana?- Comentó Karin con su tono de desinterés.

Mientras la familia desayunaba sonó el timbre, todos se quedaron pensando quien podría ser. Aparte era muy temprano. Ichigo como ya había terminado de desayunar se levantó a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abre ve que es Chitose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ohayo Ichigo-kun, vine a buscarte así vamos juntos al instituto- Explicaba Chitose el motivo por el cual se encontraba parada en frente a la puerta de la casa.

-Masaki a nuestro hijo al fin viene buscarlo una chica, ya podemos retirar todas nuestras sos........- Isshin paró de hablar debido a que Ichigo le había pegado una patada en el estomago.

-Idiota deja de decir estupideces – le habló el pelinaranja furioso a su padre que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Vamos- Le dijo Ichigo a Chitose y ambos jóvenes partieron hacia el instituto.

Durante el camino Chitose y el pelinaranja charlaron tranquilamente. Hablaron sobre varios temas, sobre música, animales, su antiguo barrio y de deportes.

-Practicas algún deporte en especial Ichigo-kun- Preguntaba ansiosa la rubia, realmente estaba contenta por como se llevaba con Ichigo.

-Pues antes de mudarme estaba en el equipo de fútbol de mi escuela – le contestó el pelinaranja sin importancia que seguí caminando como si nada.

-Pero ¿Por qué no te anotas? Yo estoy en el grupo de animadoras, …...así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos- Le ofreció Chitose con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Realmente le gustaba Ichigo y estaba decidida a ser su novia. A pesar que casi no lo conocía quería algo mas con el, no solamente estar un rato.

- Veré- Contesto simplemente.

Se iban acercando al instituto, la mayoría de lo jóvenes que estaban allí posaron sus miradas sobre Ichigo, quien no entendía muy bien la razón. Claro iba caminando con la chica mas popular del instituto y hablando como si nada. Algunos adolescentes comentaban y hablaban con envidia sobre la escena, otros miraban al chico con lástima ya que Chitose cambiaba de chico muy rápido.

Hasta que llegaron las amigas de Chitose y se la llevaron de los brazos, y le hacían un interrogatorio.

-¡Ohayo Ichigooooo!- Gritaba corriendo Keigo por el pasillo hacia el pelinaranja.

-Ohayo Keigo-. Saludó Ichigo levantando su brazo derecho haciendo que su amigo aterrizara en el suelo.

-Ohayo- saludó Chad que caminaba junto a Ichigo. Los dos chicos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, ambos iban hablando tranquilamente mientras Keigo los seguía de atrás Orihime se encontraba en el salón hablando con Tatsuki. Cuando La pelinaranja le contó lo sucedido con Chitose, la morocha se altero mucho. Se había parado de su asiento con la intención de ir a golpear a la rubia. Pero Orihime la detuvo, no quería que Tatsuki se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

-Por cierto Orihime,¿ Me trajiste el cuaderno de biología que te pedí, para poder pasar los apuntes?- Preguntó su amiga, dejando de lado todo aquel entusiasmo que en segundos atrás tenía.

-Si aquí lo tengo- Contestó a su amiga, abrió lentamente su mochila y se fijó si estaba el cuaderno, y no lo encontraba. Pensó que tal ves no se había fijado bien volvió a buscarlo detenidamente, pasando cuaderno por cuaderno....y.....no. No se encontraba el cuaderno allí. -Gomene Tatsuki-chan pero no lo he traído- se disculpó la pelinaranja cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes Orihime luego yo paso por tu casa y me lo das, igual mañana no tenemos biología.- La trató de animar Tatsuki.

-Un segundo ¿Dijiste biología?- Se exaltó rápidamente la ojigris que miraba con gran ansiedad a su amiga. Si, Orihime se dio cuenta que había extraviado el cuaderno que tenía la foto en la que estaba ella y Ichigo de niños. - _No puede ser que me pase esto a mi._ - Pensaba desesperada mientas volvía revolver desesperadamente su mochila.

-Oye Orihime estas bien- Preguntó preocupada la morocha quien se acercaba a la pelinaranja. La ojigris estaba con el rostro rojizo, pero no era por un sonrojo, sino de tener la espiración agitada. Realmente estaba nerviosa porque no tenía ninguna idea de donde podría estar su cuaderno.

-No me siento muy bien, creo que iré al baño- Dijo Inuoe, quien se levantó de su asiento y marchó directo a la puerta.

-Matte Orihime- trató de detenerla una preocupada Tatsuki que no lograba entender la reacción de Orihime.

-No te preocupes, más tarde te explico Tats..... ay!!!- Orihime volteó su rostro para justificarse con su amiga, mientras atravesaba la puerta chocó con cierto pelinaranja que la tiró al suelo. Este hecho llamó la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Debido al golpe Inuoe por inercia cerró los ojos no pudo ver a la persona con la que había tropezado.

Ichigo venía realmente distraído hablando con Chad que ni siquiera tubo reacción para evitar la caída de la chica.

-¿Inuoe?- Pregunto desconcertado.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como plato al ver que con quien había chocado era nada mas ni menos que el pelinaranja. Lo que la hizo ponerse aún mas nerviosa, tomado sus mejillas un color carmesí. -Su...mimasen Kurosaki-kun- Se disculpó.

Ichigo le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La pelinaranja sostuvo la mano del chico y tiró de ella para pode levantarse. Pero antes de que lo lograse ve que se nubla su vista y luego ve todo negro.

-Oye Inuoe despierta!!!!, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntaba un preocupado Ichigo que sostenía entre sus brazos a una inconsciente Orihime.

-Oye Kurosaki!!!! que esperas, lleva rápido a Orihime a la enfermería- Gritó una morocha que se venía acercando rápidamente hacia los pelinaranja.

-Hai- Dijo Ichigo y partió directo hacia la enfermería.

Reconozco haber sido un poco exagerada con la reacción de Orihime pero bueno, le da mas emoción.

Perdonen por la tardanza, ya hace unos días lo quería subir pero surgieron unos imprevistos y ta no se pudo.

Espero que les guste la conti, ah... una de las cosas mas importantes, no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Muchas grax!!!

**Gime-chan:** bueno lo del timbre son cosas que pasan, por eso es mejor no tener timbre jajajajajaja!!!!. Leí tu fic me encanto el cap, espero que lo sigas porque esta genial la historia. Ubio que espero conti!!!!!

**Chikyu XD: **me alegro que te guste tanto el fic. Voy a tratar de actualizarlo lo mas seguido posible. Bueno espero que te halla gustado el cap.

**Usio-amamiya:** tenes razón, dije voy a pensar un personaje malvado. Y si se me ocurrió primero que fuese rubia y después el nombre jajajaja!!!!. Te quería felicitar por el capi de Codiciando la rosa de la Libertad, como siempre espetacular.

_**Por cierto, a los que también les guste leer fics de Naruto especialmente SasuSaku les recomiendo uno que esta buenisimo. Se llama Pasión x el baile, genero romance rating t.**_

Bueno muchas grax!! por todo. Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi!!!

Besos!!!!!


	4. La confesión

Muchas grax por sus reviews, sumimasen por demorar tanto en hacer la conti...

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de TiTe-SaMa!

Cap. 4

Mientras Ichigo llevaba a Orihime en sus brazos rumbo a la enfermería, se sorprendió de lo delicada que se veía ella. El hecho de tenerla en sus brazos lo emocionaba aún mas. Cada vez que la miraba sentía que le ardía la sangre, era muy liviana, su piel era mas suave que la seda, sus labios se veían tan exquisitos...

Pero los pensamientos de Ichigo se vieron interrumpidos debido a que ya había llegado a la enfermería y la enfermera lo miraba muy asombrada.

-Ichigo pasa, recuesta a tu compañera en la camilla – le dijo la enfermera al pelinaranja, que lo miraba muy confusa. – Dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Ten un algodón.

-Pues...emm ella chocó contra mi, calló al piso y se desmayó, ¿Y para qué el algodón?

-Es que te esta sangrando la nariz- Le dijo la enfermera mientras señalaba la nariz de Ichigo. El pelinaranja pasa la mano por su nariz y ve la sangre.

-Diablos...-Murmuró el chico mientras la enfermera lo veía sospechando la razón de sus sangrado.

-Esta bien Kurosaki, puede ir a clases-. El joven marchó directo hacia su salón de clase, giró su rostro para poder ver a Inoue por última vez.

Luego de varios minutos la pelinaranja despierta, algo desorientada ya que no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Pero el hecho de recordarlo fue peor, no podía creer que Ichigo tuviese su fotografía.

-Oh! veo que ya has despertado- Le dijo la Enfermera Yuki a la joven pelinaranja que se encontraba recostada sobre la camilla de la pequeña enfermería. – Veo que te sientes mejor, Kurosaki-kun se veía muy preocupado por ti- comento tranquilamente Yuki.

Orihime se emocionó por las palabras de la enfermera, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo la ojigris sin la intención de que Yuki la escuchara, pero esta lo hizo.

-Acaso..¿Te gusta Kurosaki-kun?-Pregunto ansiosa la enfermera. La pelinaranja se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta de la enfermera.

El rostro de Orihime estaba cada vez mas colorado, eso era un si definitivo. La enfermera solo sonrió. En ese instante llegó Tasuki calmando la situación con su presencia, se veía preocupada por su amiga ya que no era algo natural que se desmayara.

-¿Has desayunado esta mañana?- Preguntó Yuki q se acercaba a ver si tenía fiebre o alguna herida.

-Pues ahora que lo pregunta creo q me olvide- Respondió la joven con un poco de pena. Tanto como Tatsuki y Yuki les nació una gotita en su frente.

-Orihime el desayuno es muy importante, esa debe ser una de las principales razones que causaron tu desmayo- Le informa Yuki a la pelinaranja que se encontraba un poco avergonzada.

Luego de recibir os rezongos de Yuki la ojigris Tatsuki pudieron marcharse de la enfermería.

Cuando ambas chicas llegan a su salón de clase, virios compañeros de case se acercaron para preguntar por el estado de Orihime.

-Hime-chan- le abraza Chizuru con mucha alegría y un falso llorisqueo.

-¡Es suficiente!- Exclama Tatsuki golpeando a la pelirroja.

Orihime agradecía la preocupación de sus compañeros, y buscaba con su mirada al pelinaranja. Ichigo desde su asiento veía a la distancia a la ojigris, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos pelinaranja voltearon sus rostro con un leve sonrojo. Finalmente el pelinaranja se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar en dirección hacia la joven.

-Después de todo le debo una disculpa- pensó e Ichigo que se acercaba mas a la chica.

No podía entender como en tan poco tiempo la ojigris se había metido en sus pensamientos, sentía que había algo especial entre ellos, como una atracción mística. Orihime lo veía acercarse a ella, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Su nerviosismo aumentaba con solo ver a Kurosaki Ichigo acercándose, sin olvidar que fue él quien la llevó hasta la enfermería. El rostro de Orihime ya estaba totalmente rojo. El joven se encontraba ya a muy pocos centímetros de ella.

-Gome Inoue- Se disculpa Ichigo mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien Kurosaki-kun, igual no fue tu culpa tuya- le respondió la joven con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Los dos joven parecían estar totalmente desconectados de su salón de clase, como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, como si nada más existiera.

-Oye mujer escuche que estuviste el la enfermería- le comenta en el oído a la pelinaranja. Orihime rápidamente volvió a su salón de clase, al voltearse ve que se trataba de Grimmjow. – ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta la misma persona insistiendo.

Si Grimmjow- Le contesta la joven.

En ese instante el chico de ojos azules nota la presencia de Ichigo, lo no fue de su agrado.

-Es que acaso este idota tiene un radar para interrumpir- Pensaba en pelinaranja con un seño en su frente.

El ambiente comenzó a tensionarse simplemente con el cruce de las mirada de los dos jóvenes mencionados. Justo en ese momento suena la campana, informando que el receso finalizaba. El joven de cabello celeste marchó hacia su salón.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Chitose observando la situación y una pequeña sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios.

Al finalizar las clases el chico de los ojos azules se encontraba en la puerta del instituto esperando por la pelinaranja, no le agradaba nada que pasara tanto tiempo junto a Ichigo. Sabía que entre esos dos había algo, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que sabía que Orihime ocultaba algo relacionado al "fresita". De repente siente que alguien trata de llamarle la atención, no era nada mas y menos que Chitose quien no tenía una buena relación precisamente.

-Hey Grimmjow, ¿tienes un minuto?- pregunta la rubia que extrañamente no tenía a su séquito de "amigas" siguiéndole.

-Uno solo- responde secamente el peliceleste, quien ni siquiera se volteó a ver el rostro de la joven. El era conciente de la relación que poseía esa chica con Orihime, muchas veces las ha visto discutir e inclusive tuvo que entrometerse para que estas no se agarrasen a los golpes.

-Uy que amargado eres, igual eso te hace mas sexy- le bromea la joven para tranquilizar la situación, provocando el efecto contrario.

-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido

-Es simple, tanto como tu y yo sabemos que pasa algo entre Ichigo-kun y la Tontihime. Yo quiero a Ichigo así que quiero que saques a la chirusa del medio. O sea se re nota que ella te gusta, eres peor disimulando.- le responde con ironía, llamando la atención del joven por la propuesta.

-Habla con mas respeto niña, con que te gusta jugar sucio eh? Vete de aquí.- la respuesta de Grimmjow no era la que la rubia esperaba, pero su intuición nunca fallaba sabía que en el fondo en chico estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Aquí tienes mi número de celular- entregándole al peliceleste un pequeño papel. –Chao nos vemos!- se despidió Chitose y marchó para su casa. El joven atinó a tirar el papel al suelo pero al final decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Al poco tiempo aparecen Orihime y Tatsuki.

-Grimmjow- se sorprende la pelinaranja

-Vamos que te acompañaré a tu casa- prácticamente le ordena el joven la ojigris.

La ojigris se despidió de Tasuki y marchó con el chico de ojos azules. Ambos jóvenes caminaban charlando de la escuela charlando de la escuela de su infancia. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de la joven, de repente Grimmjow se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Orihime un poco confusa por la reacción del joven.

Vallamos a la plaza- el peliazul comienza a caminar hacia el lugar mencionado.

Ichigo llegó a su hogar como de costumbre, sin embargo esta vez se sentía diferente no podía dejar de pensar en una persona. Le costaba creer como Orihime en tan poco tiempo había logrado meterse en su mente, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al recordar el rostro de Grimmjow.

- ¡Ichigo, necesito tu ayuda !- gritaba Yuzu desde la cocina.

- Ya voy!- respondió el joven, dejo sus pertenencias sobre su cama y marchó al sitio donde provenía la voz de su hermana.

Era una tarde muy linda, el sol estaba por ocultar se veía el cielo naranja. Era tibia y con una ligera brisa que refrescaba, parecía mágica. Se podía escuchar el cantar de algunas aves y las risas de los niños disfrutando de esa encantadora tarde. Orihime observa a Grimmjow quien se encontraba serio y miraba hacia el cielo. Debía admitir que el chico se veía muy atractivo. El joven iba unos pasos mas adelantes que ella, a la pelinaranja le gustaba su actitud desafiante que muchas veces le hacía sentirse protegida, y a su vez no se encontraba sola.

Grimmjow volvió a detener su paso y se volteó a ver a Orihime. Se acercó mas a ella el sol ya se ocultaba.

- Orihime debo decirte algo importante- se decidió a hablar el joven que la miraba a los ojos de una forma muy especial, la pelinaraja lo veía seriamente ya que mencionaba su nombre y no le dijo "mujer".

-Dime Grimmjow- le contesta la ojigris quien lo observaba preocupada debido a la seriedad de la situación.

-Tu me gustas...desde hace tiempo- tomando la mano de la pelinaraja- ¿saldrías conmigo?

El silencio se apoderó de la situación, el sol ya se había ocultado se podían ver pequeños rayos que aun deseaban seguir allí.

Orihime siempre fue conciente de los sentimientos de Grimmjow pero no se imaginaba que fuese a confesársele.

El ese instante la imagen de Ichigo pasó por su mente, a pesar del poco tiempo de la llegada del pelinaranja ella se sentía muy atraída por él.

El peliceleste comenzó a acercarse a la ojigris quien se encontraba muy nerviosa, el joven se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Orihime cerró los ojos por miedo no sabía que hacer, no podía corresponder los sentimientos del joven de la misma forma. Sin embargo pudo sentir el pasar del joven a su lado.

-Vamos mujer dije que te acompañaría a tu casa- si duda el comentario del peliceleste no era el que ella esperaba pero al escucharlo se sintió un poco mas cómoda. Finalmente cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven Grimmjow se atrevió a mirar a Orihime a los ojos.

-No tienes porque contestar ahora, solo piénsalo. Iba a ser muy difícil no pensar en lo ocurrido, realmente no se lo esperaba.

Una vez dentro de su casa la joven no podía creer en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Cuando en ese instante recordó un detalle el cual desencadenó todo, la foto que se encontraba con Ichigo. Debía recuperarla como sea...

Disculpen la demora, aquí les traje un nuevo capi y pronto subiré el siguiente!

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen REVIEWS!**

Besitos!


	5. Dulce atardecer

Aquí les traje un nuevo capi, pido muchas disculpas por la demora. No les puedo prometer que subiré otro pronto ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo, pero intentaré hacer todo lo posible. Sus comentarios son de gran ayuda y motivación para continuar escribiendo, como para escribir de mejor forma. Por eso no duden en dejar un comentario o crítica. Muchas gracias por todos saludos!

Bleach no me pertenece, los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

Eran las siete de la mañana. Los pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana despertando a cierto pelinaranja.

-Rayos me dormí- dijo Ichigo levantándose de un salto de su cama.

Se vistió, fue al baño hasta arregló su cama con una velocidad nunca antes vista. Cuando comenzó a aprontar su mochila accidentalmente tira al suelo un cuaderno. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que es el cuaderno de Orihime.

Toma el cuaderno y nota que una foto se desprende de entre sus hojas.

* * *

Si bien había sido una noche hermosa en la cual se podían ver las estrellas, no era razón para quedarse despierto durante toda la madrugada. Orihime no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, debido a los recientes acontecimientos. Para peor cuando logra por fin conciliar el sueño a la media hora sonó su despertador. Sin duda no era una de sus mejores días, realizó su rutina y marchó hacia el colegio. Pero antes se detuvo a ver la foto de su hermano.

-Cuanto te extraño oni-chan, no sabes cuanta me haces falta-

* * *

Rumbo a su colegio Ichigo se encuentra con Chitose, quien se veía muy alegre esa mañana.

Ohyo Ichigo-kun – Saluda Chitose con gran emoción.

Ohyo Chitose-san.

Ne Ichigo recuerdas que te hable del equipo de fútbol.

Ah si

Mañana se harán las elecciones para los jugadores que formaran parte del equipo.

Mmm, no creo que vaya- contesta con simple desgano. Ichigo participo todos los años en su antiguo colegio, sin embargo este año simplemente no tenía ganas.

Piénsalo el equipo de fútbol juegan con otros de distintos colegios. Este año al equipo ganador se le dará un viaje a la Kioto cerca de la playa, por una semana. También estarán incluidas las chicas del equipo de porristas - Con un guiño.

Al pelinaranja le sorprendió el gesto de la chica, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario.

Finalmente Ichigo llega a su clase, aún quedaba algo de tiempo libre.

Ohyo Ichigo. Lo saludan Keigo y Chad.

Esa cara, parece que no has dormido bien- le mencionó el mexicano.

Pues la verdad no mucho

Hey Ichigo vendrás mañana con nosotros a la práctica de fútbol, así te unes al equipo

Ustedes están en el equipo?

Estábamos el año pasado, pero cada año se hace la selección para los que conformen el nuevo equipo. Lo único malo es que el capitán del equipo es Grimmjow, es muy buen jugador de hecho el delantero principal. Pero casi nunca pasa la pelota y es sumamente agresivo. El año anterior lo echaron a mitad de campeonato por haber golpeado a un juez. La mejor parte de todo es que este año el equipo de fútbol viaja junto con las porristas.

¿Qué dices Ichigo?

Lo pensaré- no creo que pueda soportar verle el rostro a ese idiota todos los días.

En ese momento levanta la mirada y ve a Orihime sentada sobre su banco hablando con sus compañeras de clase.

¿Acaso te gusta Hime- chan?- Le preguntó Keigo con un guiño.

Pero Ichigo no emitió sonido alguno, ignoró totalmente a su compañero y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba la pelinaranja.

Oye Orihime debo hablar contigo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos pelinaranjas salieron del salón buscando un lugar adecuado para hablar

Disculpa que haya tomado tu cuaderno por equivocación, aquí tienes – Entregando el preciado objeto que había provocado tantas lágrimas y algunas pérdidas de sueño de la chica.

Arigato Kurosaki-kun - El sentimiento de satisfacción que sintió la joven era increíblemente enorme, tal vez hasta exagerado.

Por cierto podrías haberme dicho que ya nos conocíamos en el pasado. En ese instante Ichigo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón la preciada fotografía - Perdona que no te recordara-

... Orihime estaba petrificada, sin embargo tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta.

Gomene Kurosaki-kun, es que yo, pues, tu sabes, quiero decir, varas que, ha pasado mucho tiempo - Si algo era seguro es que fuera lo que quisiera decir no tenía ni una pizca de sentido.

No es que lo recuerde, es solo que este soy yo de chico y esta supongo que eres tu, ya que la foto se encontraba en tu cuaderno.

_No sabía si sentirme feliz o triste, supongo que ya todo paso. Después de todo el pasado quedó en el ayer y en el futuro se encuentra en el mañana, lo único que debo hacer es vivir el hoy que es mi presente junto a un Kurosaki-kun que sabe quién soy. _

Orihime

La chica vuelve a mirar a Ichigo a los ojos.

Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta

Etto, es que…

Ring

Literalmente a Orihime la salvó la campana, Ichigo al escuchar el timbre metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Las clases avanzaron muy rápido, salvo para Orihime que cada segundo que pasaba era eterno, a pesar de que Ichigo no le volvió a preguntar sobre la foto sabía que en cualquier momento lo haría, solo deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Oye Orihime ya has empezado a entrenar?

Entrenar? Para qué?

Es que acaso ya lo olvidaste, la semana que viene comienzan las elecciones del equipo de porristas, participas todos los años, no participaras en este?

Sou da ne Tatsuki chan- cierto aunque este año, Chitose es la capitana

Ay no me digas que ahora le tienes miedo a la oxigenada-

No puedo decirle la verdad a Tatsuki sería capaz de armar algún lío.

¿En qué andan ustedes dos?

Grimmjow dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Estábamos hablando sobre las elecciones de equipo de porristas- le contesta la ojigris.

Más vale, que quedes dentro este año viajamos ambos equipos a Kioto.

Hai - contesta la pelinaranja con una de sus sonrisas, las que tanto le gustaban a Grimmjow, provocando un leve rubor sobre las mejillas del joven.

* * *

Las clases finalizaron, Tatsuki y Orihime fueron hasta la casa de la pelinaranja y de allí a la plaza, decidieron entrenar para la selección del equipo de porristas. Tatsuki no estaba muy interesada pero le gustó la idea del viaje así que decidió participar.

Para que llevas eso Orihime?

Es que luego de entrenar debo comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy. Esta noche tengo ganas de comer suflé de pescado con miel.

No hay duda que tu estomago no es de este mudo- dijo Tatsuki al escuchar la combinación de alimentos poniendo cara de desagrado.

Una tarde agradable aunque ya se podía sentir el fresco del otoño.

Debemos crear una coreo pequeña como presentación, ya que también se evalúa la creatividad.

Las jóvenes crearon una coreo muy ingeniosa que se basaba en pequeños movimientos, delicados y saltos.

Para el final de la coreo había una secuencia de saltos que realizaba Orihime. Se basaba en saltar alto dar un giro (N/A: No creo que sea posible, por si las dudas no lo intenten en sus casas XDDD) y realizar un paro de mano sobre los hombros de Tatsuki y finalmente otro salto con giro aterrizar delante de Tatsuki. Orihime fallaba en el primer salto.

Vamos Orihime debes saltar más alto

Si lo volveré a intentar – la pelinaranja lo volvió a intentar, se colocó a 5 metros de su amiga, corrió un pique y realizó bien el primer salto. También realiza bien el segundo logrando el éxito la pequeña coreografía.

Las chicas se estaban por marchar cuando se cruzan a Ichigo que se acercaba a ellas con una extraña bolsa de color rosa con violeta y unos conejitos azules.

Konichiwa mina. Saluda el joven con una leve sonrisa.

Konichiwa Ichigo ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí con esa ridícula bolsa?- preguntó Tatsuki señalando la ya mencionada.

Preferiría no recordarlo – Responde el joven frunciendo sus sejas.

Flash Back

Ichi-ni podrías ir a buscar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy- le pidió Yuzu desde la cocina a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa.

Si Yuzu, dime que debo de traer-

Pues hace falta leche, pan, algunas verduras como zanahoria, papa, arvejas, morrón, perejil, también algo de carne. Creo que con eso alcanza... ah y trae algo de tomar.

Ok en un rato vuelvo

Matte Ichi-ni - Ten lleva la bolsa. Ichigo observa la bolsa, luego mira a los ojos a su hermana y vuelve a mirar la bolsa.

Definitivamente no llevaré eso conmigo

Demo.

No

Dale Ichi-ni son varias cosas, la vas a necesitar. Aparte con todo lo de la contaminación hay que evitar usar bolsas de plástico.

No lo se...

Onegai - Le vuelve a pedir Yuzu con ojitos de cachorrito

Fin Flash Back

Vas de compras Kurosaki-kun?

Qué casualidad tu también Orihime- le menciona la moracha mientras le guiña el ojo. Por cierto se me hace tarde para la práctica de karate, los veo mañana. - la joven con un paso acelerado se alejó de los pelinaranjas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los negocios. Ichigo le pidió disculpas a Orihime por no recordarla. La mencionada le perdonó ya que era mejor vivir el presente que estar recordado el pasado.

Por cierto, que era lo que estaban haciendo tu y Tatsuki?

Estábamos practicando para la elección de porristas mañana

No sabía que estabas en el equipo

Participo todos los años, este año van a elegir a las mejores. Si nuestro colegio gana nos iremos de viaje.

Si ya me han comentado

Te gustaría unirte? Será divertido - Dice emocionada la joven con una sonrisa que Ichigo no pudo resistir, provocando que sin pensarlo le dijera que si participaría.

La reacción de la pelinaraja fue muy positiva al hecho de imaginarse a ella junto a Ichigo caminando por la playa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Te sientes bien Orihime.

Hai- contesta mirando hacia otro lado.

Luego que terminaron las compras Ichigo le ofreció a la pelinaranja acompañarla hasta su casa.

Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba observando, no era ni más ni menos que Grimmjow que se encontraba detrás de un árbol emanando un aura oscura. Dos niños que se encontraban allí se asustaron.

Qué crees que le pase al señor?

Para mí es un asesino, el que pasaron por televisión. Decían que su color de pelo era extraño y este es medio raro

Mmmm no creo, por la forma que mira a esa pareja se ve que le gusta la chica

Pobrecito se ve que su amor no es correspondido, pobre desgracia…

O se callan o los mataré.- grita Grimmjow luego de escuchar la conversación de los niños que salieron corriendo.

Te dije que era el acecino rezongaba uno de ellos golpeando al otro en la cabeza.

Diablos los perdí de vista. Se queja Grimmjow al ver que los pelinaranjas ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

* * *

La ciudad de Karakura se estaba tornando rojiza, ya se podía sentir el rocío cayendo. La tarde era del color del pelo de los dos pelinaranjas que se encontraban caminando silenciosamente. Cada tanto Ichigo miraba de reojo a Orihime, le agradaba mucho tenerla cerca tanto que ni le importaba estar cargando con la ridícula bolsa de su hermana. En un instante Ichigo detiene su andar.

Ocurre algo Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo de acerca da ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Acarica su c rostro y toma un mechón de su cabello

Orihime estaba muy nerviosa sintiendo un montón de sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

Kuro… - Intento volver a decir su nombre pero fue callada por un beso que le dio sorpresivamente el pelinaranja.

A partir de ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, estaban solo ellos dos en otro mundo. Ichigo la volvió a ver a los ojos…

Orihime…. Me gustas y mas me gustaría si nos pudiéramos conocer más y pasar mas tiempo juntos – Ichigo comenzó a preocuparse ya que la pelinaranja no emitía respuesta alguna. - Si no quieres… - Pero fue Orihime quien beso a Kurosaki cortando sus palabras. Este ultimo duro mas tiempo hasta que los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin aliento.

Tu también me gustas mucho Kurosaki-kun demo Grimmj…

Por favor no lo nombres después hablaremos con él.

Luego Ichigo tomó la mano de la joven y se fueron caminando rumbo al hogar de ella. Aunque a Orihime le preocupaba mucho Grimmjow, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que a pesar de que siempre demuestre ser fuerte, es una persona muy sensible que logra guardarle rencor fácilmente a las personas. Por más que este segura de querer a Ichigo aún no le ha dado una respuesta al peliceleste, lo que podrá confundir un poco las cosas.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

Daisuki

* * *

Ichigo-kun?

El mencionado se voltea y ve a Chitose que se encontraba detrás de el.

Hola Chitose- san.

Te estaba buscando

¿A mí?

Si es que tus hermanas están preocupadas porque demorabas mucho al llegar a tu casa y me pidieron que te buscara

Gracias eres muy amable

Es que para mi te has vuelto alguien muy importante, tomando la mano de Ichigo

Chitose yo…

Ichigoooooooo como te atreves a desaparecer de esa forma!

Urusai Oto-san.

Otra vez Ishin en acción, resongando a su hijo o simplemente buscando una escusa para golpearlo.

Por cierto muchas gracias Chitose-san por encontrar al irresponsable de mi hijo, quedate a cenar con nosotros por favor

Padre deja de estar molestando a la gen…. – No pudo continuar hablando porque Ishin le golpeo un codazo.

Si me encantaría- Responde la joven con una sonrisa.

Que no se diga mas, Yuzu nos está esperando con la cena pronta – Los tres se fueron caminando hacia la casa de los Kurosaki que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Ichi ni estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿por qué demoraste tanto? - Interrogaba su hermana Yuzu que se veía bastante deprimida.

¿Acaso entabas con alguna mujer?- Pregunta fríamente Karin que estaba sentada en la mesa esperando la comida.

No me digas que estabas engañando a Chitose-san?- Prgunta Ishin con cara de preocupación. – Espero que por lo menos hayas pasado por la farmac….- Ichigo le vuelve a pegar en el estómago.

Cállate viejo Idiota-

Mejor porque no nos sentamos en la mesa – Sugire Yuzu con una gotita en la frente.

A Chitose le causaba gracia las escenas familiares que se vivían diariamente en la casa de los Kurosaki. Ella simpre solía encapricharse con los chicos, siempre que sentía que estaba enamorada al tiempo se daba cuenta que esa persona no era la correcta para estar a su lado. Sin embargo con Ichigo era distinto con él podía ver las cosas de distinta forma no tan superficial.

_No perderé Ichigo tu serás mio._

La cena resulto bastante tranquila a pesar de los comentarios de Ishin, Chitose tenía los ojos clavados en Ichigo quien fue el único en la mesa que no lo había notado. En su mente solo había espacio para pensar en Orihime quien en muy poco tiempo había logrado apoderarse de su corazón.

Para la suerte de la pelinaranja Chitose ni sospechaba de Ichigo y eso que ni siquiera la miraba. Igual la prioridad de ella era lograr que Grimmjow le ayudara, por más que ella estaba segura de sí misma admitía que Orihime era una chica bien bonita de la cual cualquier idiota se podía fijar en ella.

La cena terminó Chitose marchó a su hogar e Ichigo se fue a su habitación, la cual se hallaba silenciosa y a oscuras. Se quito la ropa y se acostó en su cama hasta al fin poder conciliar su seño.

* * *

Esa noche volvió a soñar con la niña de vestido blanco, la diferencia en ésta ocasión era que si sabía de quien se trataba, no tenía más dudas. Se trataba de Orihime ese sueño correspondía al último día que pasaron juntos.

(N/A Aquí les dejo el fragmento del sueño del primer capi por si no lo recuerdan).

(Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño, en el sueño se encontraba frente a un lago el cual presentía haber estado antes. Era de noche y todo estaba iluminado por la luna, habían algunas luciérnagas, el se encontraba sentado en la orilla con un sentimiento de tristeza. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó a ver quién era...)

No solo sabía de quien se trataba sino que también podía ver su rostro, su seño dejaba de ser una imagen borrosa.

¿Por qué te tienes que ir?- preguntó Ichigo con mirada triste.

Es que mi onichan ya no está más conmigo y debo ir con mi tía.

No quiero que te vayas

Gomene Ichigo

Te prometo una cosa- Menciona el niño con mucho entusiasmo.

Mn

Cuando seamos grandes te iré a buscar y nos casaremos.

Se podía ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de la niña al oír las palabras que mencionaba el niño que tanto quería. En ese instante Ichigo le dio un beso en la mejilla de Orihime.

Hasta aquí va el capi, espero que les haya gustado. Pido disculpas nuevamente por la demora. No olviden de comentar saludos!


End file.
